Se llama amor
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Bianca no sabía si haber actuado por impulso había sido la decisión correcta para tomar. Pero la acción ya había sido tomada y ahora sólo cabría esperar al resultado. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y su universo junto a sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._**

* * *

**Palabra: Grecia**

**Personaje: Bianca di Angelo**

**Rating: T**

**Sentimiento/Emoción: Amor**

* * *

Como todos los días, Bianca abrió sus ojos en su pequeña casa de los campos Elíseos. La verdad es que al principio no había entendido porque motivo los muertos comían y dormían, siendo innecesarias esas acciones. Aunque tenía que admitir que, aún estando muerta, la satisfacción que se sentía al levantarse después de dormir o de comer lo que quisieses hasta hartarte, no te la quitaba nadie.

En cualquier caso Bianca se sentó en la cama y se desperezó con un bostezo. Las sábanas cayeron sobre sus piernas cruzadas dejando su torso desnudo al aire. Recientemente había tomado la manía de dormir con poca ropa y, en ocasiones muy contadas, desnuda. La verdad es que no le importaba.. Total vivía sola.

Bianca salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asesarse y vestirse. Una vez hecho aquello la chica se dirigió a la cocina y preparó su desayuno. Pero apenas se había sentado en la mesa para desayunar cuando la puerta trasera de la casa, que daba justamente a la cocina, se abrió. Otra chica, llevando un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas a sus espaldas, entró en la casa con bastante energía.

—¡Buenos días, Bianca! —exclamó Zoë, agarrando una de las tostadas que Bianca tenía en su plato. Esta rodó los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter energético de Zoë Belladona por las mañanas—. Hoy hace un día genial. Realmente maravilloso.

—Estamos en los Elíseos, Zoë. Aquí siempre hace buen tiempo —señaló Bianca, mordiendo su otra tostada.

—Lo que sea —Zoë movió su mano con parsimonia—. Espero que estés lista para hoy, Bianca —Bianca la miró con confusión—. Hoy hemos quedado con el resto de las chicas de la caza para ir a cazar.

—¡Ah! —Bianca tragó el trozo de tostada y le sonrió con disculpa a Zoë—. Lo siento, pero no creo que vaya.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Zoë. Por su expresión parecía que Bianca le hubiese confesado que iba al parque a golpear a dulces ancianitas—. ¿Cómo que no vas? ¡Tú también eres una cazadora de Artemisa!

Bianca hizo una mueca. Se había olvidado el amor que sentía Zoë por la caza. Pero bueno, ella había sido cazadora desde los tiempos de la antigua **Grecia**, mientras que Bianca había muerto a los pocos días de hacerse cazadora. Mmm... puede que aquello tuviese algo que ver con que Bianca aborreciera la caza.

Zoë la miró durante unos segundos antes de hacer algo que Bianca odiaba seriamente. Puso mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—Porfa... Bianca —suplicó Zoë como una niña pequeña. Bianca se mordió el labio, antes de soltar un suspiro y asentir—. Genial.

Zoë salió de la casa bastante feliz y Bianca sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Por qué, de todas las personas por haber, me tenía que enamorar de ti, Zoë? —se preguntó Bianca.

* * *

El bosque estaba en silencio. Bianca se asomó por detrás de un arbusto y miró delante suyo. Un jabalí husmeaba el suelo a varios metros de distancia suyo. Bianca tenía en su mano una piedra y miraba a los árboles. Estaba esperando la señal para comenzar a actuar.

El plan de Zoë era bastante sencillo y en realidad solo las involucraba a ellas dos. Cuando recibiese la señal, Bianca tiraría la piedra a unos metros del jabalí. Este, alertado por el ruido, huiría en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba Zoë oculta con una flecha preparada para derribarlo. El resto de cazadoras estaban allí como apoyo por si el plan principal no servía.

Con el rabillo del ojo Bianca vio la señal que le lanzaban desde los árboles, indicándole de que era su turno. Levantó el brazo, con la piedra en la mano, apuntó y la arrojó a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba la presa. La piedra rebotó contra otras produciendo un pequeño ruido, pero suficiente para alertar al jabalí que, dando un gruñido, se alejó en dirección a Zoë.

Durante unos segundos no se escucho prácticamente nada. Entonces Bianca oyó algo que atravesaba el aire, seguido de un gruñido, esta vez de agonía, y un ruido sordo. Las felicitaciones que le llegaron a Bianca a través del aire le indicaron que Zoë había conseguido derribar al jabalí.

Se acercó al resto de las chicas, que estaban rodeando al jabalí caído. La flecha plateada que Zoë había disparado sobresalía por uno de los costados y, a juzgar de lo poco que se veía de esta, se había clavado bastante hondo en la carne del animal. Zoë retiró la flecha del cuerpo muerto y espero unos segundos. Entonces el jabalí se sacudió, poniéndose de pie y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con sus pezuñas levantando tierra a su marcha apresurada.

Efectivamente. Los animales de por allí eran una especie de seres inmortales. De forma que podían ser cazados siempre que la gente quisiera. Por suerte la inmortalidad parecía no les daba sentido de la supervivencia a esos animales, o cazarlos sería cada vez más difícil.

—Ha sido una buena caza —comentó Zoë. Un par de cazadoras asintieron y Bianca levantó la ceja. Solamente ella y Zoë habían hecho algo—. Tenemos que quedar para otra ocasión.

—Sí.

—Claro.

—Por supuesto.

Una a una las chicas se fueron separando para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Bianca también empezó a caminar hacia la suya propia, pero unos pasos rápidos detrás de ella la hicieron detenerse.

—¿Querías algo, Zoë? —le preguntó Bianca cuando la hija de Atlas hubo llegado a su altura.

—Eh... sí —Bianca levantó las cejas. Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que veía a Zoë tan nerviosa—. Quiero hablar contigo. Pero en tu casa.

Bianca asintió y ambas caminaron hacia la casa de la chica di Angelo.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, Zoë se sentó en el sofá mientras Bianca se sentaba al lado suyo, mirándola.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Bianca.

Zoë jugueteo con sus dedos unos instantes, queriendo retrasar el momento.

—Tiene que ver contigo —confesó al final. Bianca simplemente la miró, instándole a seguir hablando—. Bueno, verás... desde hace algún tiempo siento algo dentro de mí, de mi pecho, cuando estoy contigo. Algo que me hace querer estar más tiempo contigo. Y no sé que es... Esperaba que tú pudieses ayudarme con eso.

Bianca se mordió el labio, No estaba segura, pero le parecía que eso que Zoë le acababa de contar era lo mismo que sentía ella. Esperaba no equivocarse.

—Creo que sé lo que es.

—¿De verdad? —Zoë sonaba aliviada—. Pues no sabes la alegría que me das, chica.

—Se llama amor, Zoë.

—Espera... ¿qué? ¿Cómo que amor? Debe de ser una broma. ¡Soy una cazadora de Artemisa! ¡Soy la lugarteniente de la caza!

—Más bien lo fuiste. Técnicamente ya no lo eres —señaló Bianca. Se acercó un poco más a Zoë—. Sé que eso es amor, porque es lo mismo que siento yo por ti.

—Pe-pero somos, o fuimos, cazadoras de Artemisa —intentó protestar Zoë, aunque se notaba bastante nerviosa por el cercanía de Bianca di Angelo.

—Ahora ya no lo somos. Además, el juramento era que estaba prohibido enamorarse de un hombre. Jamás se dijo nada de las mujeres —y antes de que Zoë pudiese buscar otra excusa, Bianca la besó.

El beso comenzó como algo lento y torpe, pero lentamente fue mejorando. Zoë acabo con Bianca sentada sobre su regazo, saboreando sus labios. Bianca, por su parte, no sabía si haber actuado por impulso había sido la decisión correcta para tomar.

Pero bueno la acción ya había sido hecha y ahora sólo cabría esperar al resultado. Pero mientras esperaba... ¿por qué no aprovechar bien el tiempo?

* * *

**1,274** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Básicamente no shippeo mucho el Bianca/Zoë. Soy más del Zoë/Phoebe la verdad. Pero como el sentimiento que me tocó fue el del amor y el personaje fue Bianca di Angelo tuve que juntar a esas dos. Sobre todo porque aún no acabo de decidir con quién shippear a Bianca.**

**Ya sé que podría haber hecho un fic relacionado con el amor entre hermanos usando a Bianca y a Nico. Pero no sé me ocurría nada y al final esto acabo siendo este fic que acabáis de leer. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
